falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Flare
|family = Turnip Lance (Father) Rain Jubilee (Mother) Lunar Harvest (Older Sister) Spice Cake (Older Sister) Early Blossom (Older Sister) Dream Catcher (Younger Sister) |status = Alive|eyes = Amethyst |mane = Pure Black|coat = Snow White |image2 = ShadowCutieMark.png |caption2 = Speed, Power, Agility}} Shadow Flare is the main character in Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow. The book is named after him as it tells the tale of Shadow being shaped by life, and how he shapes things around him. He is a Pegasus in the Grand Pegasus Enclave. Home Born in the northern reaches of the Enclave, to the Turnip Homestead Cloud Farm, Shadow Flare is small for even a normal pegasus. Shadow Flare is often mistaken as a mare, both visually and with his voice. When he joins the Enclave Military, he is sized as a mare for uniforms. Size aside, he is cloud farmer in every other way. Community and family are the most important things in his life. Duty to the Pegasus Race comes in a close third. To his family and community, their duty is to feed the Pegasus Race. Shadow Flare doesn't know when to quit and gives it his all. Endurance was part of growing up. A job had to be done, no matter how skilled you were, everything was given until the job was done. Shadow chose to pursue the military in part because he was having a problem finding his place in the community. He was not much help on the farms due to his size. Shadow Flare grew up doing acrobatics. He is more familiar with his hooves than his wings. His father, Lance, began training Shadow at an early age. The acrobatics are trained through obstacle courses forcing Shadow to think quick and act fast. They do not stay on one level, but go up and down. Shadow Flare earned his Cutie Mark on the obstacle courses. Three arrowheads with a sword in the center of each. Each sword has three lightning bolts cutting across it. It represents the key to acrobatics and life. Speed, Power and Agility. Each key aspect helps Shadow Flare excel in the military. They stand out perfectly against his white coat and compliment his black mane. Shadow Flare's foundation is his family and his community. With them as his foundation, he can push himself to the limit and hold it there. While he may not be suited for life in the harsh cloud farming where his family lives, Shadow Flare learned the essential skills for farming. Those skills go beyond plants and into work ethic. He is stubborn, doing what he has set his mind to, when he needs to. Shadow Flare builds friendships and deep connections with the soldiers he trains and works with, like the community back home. Book 1: Training Book 2: The Mission Book 3 Book 4 Size Comparison A size comparison between Shadow Flare, Cardinal Spitfire, a typical male Enclave Soldier and Marble Falls. Images are from Brisineo or created on generalzoi's pony creator. Marriage Category:Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Characters